youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arsenal
Split What do we call the original? Roy Harper or Speedy (or something else)? Because the clone also operated under the name Speedy, it can be confusing. I don't think we should rename this page "Roy Harper (clone)" or "Red Arrow (clone)". --'Tupka' (talk|wall) 16:05, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :But this is the only Red Arrow. I don't think a clarification is needed. ― Thailog 16:07, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Hows about Roy Harper and Red Arrow as seperate pages.Finisterboy 16:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I think we should call this one Red Arrow and make the Real Speedy's page called Speedy, because the real Speedy never called himself Red Arrow, only the clone did. Sackchief 16:11, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :But the clone did call himself Speedy.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 16:12, April 21, 2012 (UTC) But currently, he isn't Speedy, he's Red Arrow. And in the latest episode, everyone refers to the real Roy as Speedy, including Red Arrow. He even said, "I'm going to save Speedy." Red Arrow doesn't consider himself Roy Harper or Speedy, he thinks of himself as a clone with somewhat of a new identity and he created the Red Arrow identity by which he is familiar with now. I think that Red Arrow and Speedy are good ways of splitting them. Sackchief 16:17, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Red Arrow is a disambig/clarification enough since the clone became Red Arrow and the original Roy Harper is still Speedy -- he was even in the episode, so there should just be a page for both Speedy and Red Arrow. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:05, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed: Red Arrow for one, Speedy for the other. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 08:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Age? Since the character on this page refers to a clone, should the age be deduced from 18 to 3? (Red Tornado states "The Roy harper you've known for the last 3 years ..." TimmMac 16:39, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :We'll handle that when we've split the articles, see above discussion. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 16:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Age for Speedy? Since this Speedy was cryogenically preserved for 3 years, would that make this Speedy 15 years old physiologically? TimmMac 16:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :We don't know. We don't add it without a source, anyway. We only know that chronologically, he's 18.--'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 16:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Name So, yeah, by the end of the episode he takes up the name "Arsenal". Move? ― 'Thailog' 15:35, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :I say yes.--Godblaster (talk) 15:38, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I say we do. Or we could wait until he really appears as Arsenal, because he only says that he likes the name Arsenal. --Justice Avenger (talk) 15:43, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I think we should move it to Roy or Arsenal.He clearly said he wasn't speedy anymore.That was at the end of Satisfaction.So yes,it should be moved to Arsenal.Or to Roy until he shows up as Arsenal. Osain42 (talk) :::I'm thinking yes.Cari1994 (talk) 20:27, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :It should be moved to Arsenal. 'Kingbirdy' 20:59, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed on the move. I will also upload a placeholder image, since Roy's no longer frozen... 23:30, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Cybernetic arm Is Arsenal's cybernetic arm going to receive its own page? Just because its attached to him, doesn't mean it's any less a piece if equipment than the Trick arrows, the Water-Bearers, or the Batarang. - Arch angel gabriele (talk) 05:28, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Equipment generally only gets its own page when it's used by more than one person. ― 'Psypher' 14:30, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::The only exception to that was the Water-Bearers, but we were lucky someone else was using them before someone here figured out they could use it against the policy. Also, it has no official name. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 15:36, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Three comments. ::First, if we use a more general term for a cybernetic arm, then it qualifies under the policy because Mercy has one too. I will point to the Batarang as an example - the birdarang is listed as a variant, even though only one person uses it. ::Second, Mother Box can be considered a type of equipment (Father Box is in fact listed as equipment), and only one person, Vykin, has it. ::Third, the Water-Bearers so have an official name: http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=12730 ::- Edited by Zergrinch - 15:54, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I think Tupka meant that Arsenal's arm doesn't make a name. The main difference with the cybernetic arm, besides not having a name, is that unlike the Water-Bearers and Mother Box, the arm is a generic object and not particularly intrinsic to this universe. It's in line with swords, smoke pellets and communicators. ― Thailog 16:46, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't the bionic arm be under 'powers'? Other sites list it as one, it fits every definition of the word superpower and the word 'equipment' doesn't cover things that are a part of someone's body. :It's equipment. Not his (for wont of a better term) "natural" body. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Plus we've seen it run out of juice. And it basically became as useful as a metal bludgeon. Body part or not, it's equipment. Heck, Luthor even called what Mercy had her... equipment, in "Targets" 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 15:49, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Lian Nguyen-Harper She should be added as his relative, DNA wise he has the same DNA as the man who fathered her. So is she his daughter or neice? Same question for Jim Harper? --Revan's Exile (talk) 01:41, July 25, 2019 (UTC)